meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Nephthys
Nephthys is a female humanoid incarnation of the Titan Prince Z. Appearance Nephthys has a similar appearance to her male counterparts, standing about the same height (taller than almost everyone else), having the same sharp, narrow features and deathly pale complexion. She has jet black hair that falls down to her shoulders and the typical purple eyes. She often wears purple or black lipstick and has vine/tentacle shaped designs on her temples. She wears a purple dress that reaches just below her knees, with long black boots stretching past the bottom. Her dress is trimmed in black and features an external leather corset of sorts, intricately decorated with a pattern resembling a mouth. The dress has wide, poofy sleeves that stop above her elbows, exposing her arms down to a pair of black leather gloves. A large rounded collar finishes the outfit. A dark silver necklace that shows the Mark of Z marks her allegiance. To finish the outfit, an overly long green/black/purple striped scarf is worn around her neck. In other words, she looks like this in a different outfit. Personality Nephthys is quite an eccentric woman, rather typical of a Z incarnation. She has the normal deadpan snarker attitude with a slightly unhinged personality, being incredibly friendly towards allies and unpredictable to enemies. She thinks and moves quickly and rashly, almost spastically. Some consider her insane, an opinion which she encourages. However, she is quite polite to everyone. A habit that her allies find concerning is her tendency to carry a set of daggers above her boots, which she will often draw and wave about to punctuate her comments. Several opponents have found themselves with the daggers at their throats before they know what hit them. Nephthys enjoys playing chess, a hobby which she once put to use against an Eldritch Thing. She also enjoys reading, with one of her favorite novels is The Mad Trist. She also enjoys music, mainly Wagner. By the 1940s she owned a black and white Vega Electrovox archtop guitar. History Nephthys has lived alone on the Ruthven Estate for as long as anyone can remember, receiving few visitors over the years. She keeps a seemingly normal cat as a pet. Nephthys was born in approximately 1838, in the state of Georgia. She moved into the Ruthven Estate in 1859, through unknown circumstances. During the American Civil War she assisted in combat during the battle of Chikamauga; albeit in disguise. Around this time she gained her revolver. She did not stray far from the estate until the 1910s, when she went to Providence, Rhode Island and met a young man named Howard Phillips Lovecraft. She gave him a copy of the Necronomicon, and after completing her business returned to the Ruthven Estate. They occasionally sent each other letters on cosmic events, some of which inspired the author's stories. At this time Nephthys fought and defeated Lanthorne, the Red Death. Several years later, around 1933, she moved to Providence for four years. During this time she strengthened her friendship with Lovecraft further, providing him with stories of cosmic horror, the Princes and the Eldritch. Nephthys stayed in Providence until Lovecraft's death, whereupon she returned to the estate, where she remained until 1943. In the 1940s she was called by Z to counter the fallen incarnation, Blackwood. Following a portal to a dead world, she dueled the Herald of the Eternal Eclipse and slew him in combat. Later, in the mid-1980s, she would save a girl named Robyn from a Wolf of the Fall, a pet of Mevael the Lich. Almost immediately afterwards Deucalion the Gravity Hound made his appearance, hunting the lich. The two beings fought and mortally wounded each other. Nephthys assisted Deucalion in setting off a Horn of Blasphemy, killing both cyborg and eldritch. In the early 2000s, Nephthys would use her Ultra form to stop the demonic kaiju Bagan. Weapons and Abilities *'Combat Skills': Nephthys is talented in various forms of martial arts and combat in general. *'Weapons Knowledge': Nephthys is skilled with the use and care of both firearms and blades. **'Khopesh': She keeps several of these hooked swords in the Ruthven Estate. Most have seen use at some point. **'Twin Daggers': A pair of daggers shaped like dragon heads, with a blade emerging from the mouth. These are kept in a hidden sheath. **'Colt Dragoon Revolver': An antique revolver from the 19th Century. It is enhanced with magic, allowing it to injure Eldritch beings, although it still has the usual reload speed. *'Crystal Grenades': Small green crystals that are thrown. On impact, they expand many times their normal size and erupt in spikes. *'Tartarus Lens': Like all of Z's incarnations, Nephthys has the ability to transform into an Ultranoid if necessary. Unlike most, she actively carries a Tartarus Lens, but so far has not been known to have used it. Trivia *Nephthys was based on the singer Anette Olzon (The Dark Element, ex-Nightwish), Missy from Doctor Who, Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter and the magician Misty Lee. Her scarf comes from the Fourth Doctor, while the Colt Dragoon is one of the author's favorite pistols. **The LEGO minifigure used in the infobox was based on Anette's appearance in the Storytime music video, while her Ultra form was based on Kamila from Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. Category:Zombiejiger Category:Titan Prince Incarnations